


By the second

by Reiritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Couch Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Incest, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiritsu/pseuds/Reiritsu
Summary: Rei and Ritsu fall asleep together on the couch after an evening of silly bickering and acting like Rei never left. When Rei wakes up in the early hours he gets a surprising amount of affection from his sleeping brother.
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	By the second

Rei stirred, tired eyes tracked to the clock he could see blinking away in the kitchen to discover it had just turned 4am. It was a weird time for him to be asleep. Stranger still that he was actually home on the couch. But the true rarity was Ritsu clinging to his side, happily snoring away while Rei hoped he was having the most wonderful dreams. Even the slightest of movements from Rei prompted angry grumbles and adorable pouts so he decided that for the moment he would just have to act as his brothers pillow. 

But of course Ritsu let him play with his hair; he always would. Affectionate as a kitten he would sleepily nuzzle to Rei's hand, causing him to reminisce about easier times where he didn’t have to wait for Ritsu to be out cold to get a modicum of attention. As always it felt like the finest silk draped through his fingers and eventually he couldn’t stop himself from admiring Ritsu’s gorgeous features. There were still traces of youth; puppy fat that would never truly melt away because of Ritsu’s love of food and rest, a smile that betrayed how weary they felt under the burdens of their illness and the most plush set of lips begging for Rei to take them in a greedy, sinful kiss. He wasn’t ashamed to admit to himself how he felt; it was normal, they had known each other their whole lives, loved each other more than anyone else could ever dream. Being in love with Ritsu was only as natural as taking breath. 

But as they grew it felt harder and harder to keep Ritsu’s eyes on him. He spent so long away that he should have expected there to be a rift. Every time he returned he felt his brother becoming a stranger to him; little things like a new ear piercing Ritsu never told him about, milestones passed at Yumenosaki, trying to fill the hole Rei left with new and old friends. But then there'd be moments like this where there was no one to watch at Ritsu would crawl into his lap, dragging their favourite blanket along, threatening to run away from home if he ever told anyone. His adorable Ritsu against his chest, safe and warm and unknowingly tormenting his brother. 

Rei wanted to take him away whenever he left and if he asked he knew Ritsu would come. He wanted to stay happy in this moment, wrapped in soft fabric and sleepy haze, his lips an inch from Ritsu's. There was no way to win and he couldn’t stand the thought of losing the person he loved more than anything or anyone else. So these moments were all he needed for now, the rest he would win back later when the day finally came for him to return home, triumphant in finding a cure and then in his wildest dreams Ritsu would be waiting to fall into his arms, ready to once again worship the brother he had once adored, vying for his love. Yes, in Rei's private, disgusting fantasies Ritsu would love him back. Willingly and wholly. Nothing would ever separate them again and they could sleep this way every night. 

Once again he drifted in and out of consciousness, perfectly content to ruin his sleep pattern just to be in this position and steal whatever chaste kisses he felt brave enough to take; though all were just shy of Ritsu's lips, instead landing all over his face. Another look to the clock showed it had barely been an hour since he last woke up only now he felt a different kind of heat, stemming from between his legs but just as much from the body pressed against his tighter than ever. Ritsu had upped his clingy nature since they had last slept together this way; even as he slept he managed to beg for Rei to stay. With Ritsu's hands caught up in his shirt it took a decent amount of prying for Rei to turn, if his brother was to wake up he wasn’t going to let him feel a half hard cock poking at him. He would get kicked off the couch for sure. 

Not that it helped the situation in the slightest as Ritsu refused to sacrifice the closeness and kept Rei pinned on his back before hitching a leg over him to keep him there. He couldn’t be sure of it but he was sure that Ritsu probably had a satisfied smirk on his face; he’d never known anyone to be so expressive in their sleep but then maybe he just knew how to read his face. 

“Mmm. No.”

Rei tried to respond, worrying that his poor Ritsu was waking up or, even worse, having a nightmare. But the mumbles of protest continued and suddenly his breath grew tight as Ritsu's arm constricted across his chest, the tickle of Ritsu's own breath now dancing across his neck. This would be enough to set anyone off but he was especially perverted; the sweet mumbles of “stay" against his sweet spot sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock and all he could manage to do was try to reassure Ritsu that he couldn’t leave even if he wanted to. 

He was disgusting. This thought repeated over and over in his mind as he did nothing to stop the gentle press of his brothers hips; he had seen this happen once or twice to some very lucky plushies but now he was the one with a sleepy, hard Ritsu grinding against him. If he didn’t know better he could swear he felt teeth grazing against his neck. He would love nothing more than for Ritsu to bite down, to draw blood and feed from him; he could be everything Ritsu ever needed and he’d never have to share a moment of his attention again. 

Little by little the rutting against his thigh sped up and Rei became very aware of the curious hand making it's way to his crotch; groping him in the heat of the moment. Who knew if Ritsu was fully aware of what he was doing? Now the soft moans had progressed into louder vocalisations, less words but more deliciously sinful notes permeating the air. Then it came, something that made everything else, even the grip on Rei's cock, feel like it was nothing.

“Rei. Rei... oniichan.” 

Ritsu was dreaming of him. Wanting him. Thinking about him. Humping away like a bunny in heat, ready to cum in his pants. It made Rei desperate to help him along, if he was careful enough he might even get to taste. It wouldn’t be taking advantage to put his sleep dazed brother onto his back, pull down his shorts and clean the cum from between his legs? Well, it would but Rei was past the point of caring as he raised his thigh in time with Ritsu's thrusts, beginning to whispering shameless encouragements. 

“Good boy, good boy. Make yourself feel good. Use me however you want. I’m only yours.”

As Ritsu chased his release he lifted his head, droopy, sleep filled eyes now looking up to his brother for approval. Rei was surprised he wasn’t freaking out, declaring him a pervert, instead of carrying on; letting his head lol back to its comfortable spot against Rei's shoulder. The heel of Ritsu’s palm shaped perfectly for Rei to push against, letting them both rub their cocks against the other. 

“Please. Again.”

Rei took a moment to process what was being asked; his little Ritsu hadn’t cum yet, he couldn’t be asking for that. Then what else had he done that his brother could be craving.

“Ah. Of course... my good boy", Ritsu gasped, hips snapping forward more erratically by the second, “be a good little boy for your oniichan and let us both cum. Together, baby.” 

That’s all it took, he could feel the Ritsu's cock twitching against him, spilling ropes of sticky cum in his shorts while Rei did the same. He'd spent many nights alone practicing edging, learning to control himself and the pay off felt amazing. Ritsu continued groping him, even as he throbbed and could feel the mess getting worse by the second. The silence between them consuming everything but heavy breaths and faint whimpers; a heavy urge to sleep and cling to each other threatening to take over but Rei couldn’t let them stay so dirty, especially not when their mother would be down to prepare breakfast within the hour. 

“We should clean up. I don’t want you feeling icky”. All he got in response was a simple no and tighter hug. “We could cuddle in bed after... I’ll do all the work.”

And the death grip loosened. He knew this meant having to carry Ritsu to the bathroom and actually deal with both of their messes himself but the alternate was uncomfortable. Not to mention the part of him that loved being able to baby Ritsu to his hearts content. It was a good plan. Wash up, go to bed, kiss, cuddle, sleep, fuck the weekend away, think about the consequences later and hope their mom didn't walk in at the wrong moment. Though the more he thought about it the less he really thought she would care. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @reiritsu so I have more people to yell about my cursed ships to


End file.
